Língua japonesa
A língua japonesa é o idioma falado no Japão e em outros lugares do mundo onde se encontram comunidades de imigrantes e descendentes de japoneses, ou nikkei. A maior dessas comunidades fora do Japão encontra-se no Brasil, seguida pelas do Peru e dos Estados Unidos. É uma língua aglutinante e caracteriza-se por um sistema complexo de construções honoríficas, que refletem a natureza hierárquica da sociedade japonesa, com formas verbais e vocabulários particulares que variam de acordo com o status relativo entre interlocutores. O repertório de fonemas da língua japonesa é relativamente pequeno, e tem diferenciação léxica baseada em um sistema de ''pitch accent'', acento tonal. O nome japonês para a língua é . O kanji 日 designa o sol, e o kanji 本, aqui, significa "origem". Esta designação para o Japão vem da China, em razão da posição geográfica relativa entre os dois países. É daí que vem a expressão País do Sol Nascente. Os kanjis entraram na sua maioria via Coréia. A língua japonesa sofreu influência maciça da língua chinesa por um período de, no mínimo, 1.500 anos. Muito de seu vocabulário foi importado da língua chinesa ou criado com base em modelos chineses. Sua gramática é semelhante à da língua coreana e há indícios de que são correlatas. Classificação linguística O idioma japonês forma, juntamente com outros dialetos minoritários do Japão, a família linguística das línguas japônicas ou grupo de línguas japonês-ryukyuan | What Leaves a Mark Should no longer Stain: Progressive erasure and reversing language shift activities in the Ryukyu Islands, 2005, citing Hattori, Shiro (1954) 'Gengo nendaigaku sunawachi goi tokeigaku no hoho ni tsuite' the Method of Glottochronology and Lexicostatistics’, Gengo kenkyu of the Linguistic Society of Japan v26/27 As línguas japônicas e o coreano (hangugo) são classificadas dentro do grupo das línguas altaicas devido a um grande número de analogiasGRANDE Enciclopédia Larousse Cultural. Altaico.S.l.: Nova Cultural, 1998. v. 1, p. 218-19.. Não se sabe, contudo, se as semelhanças são ocasionadas por origem comum desses idiomas ou por convergência. A gramática da língua japonesa assemelha-se muito à da língua coreana com partículas idênticas como ga e ka. A semelhança de pronúncia também é um indício de possível parentesco longínquo. Entretanto, deve-se considerar que houve influências da língua coreana no passado devido à grande imigração coreana no período Yayoi e à fuga da família real de Baekche ao Japão quando da invasão do reino por Koguryo. Juntamente com as influências culturais que recebeu ao longo de sua história, o japonês assimilou inúmeros vocábulos do chinês, do português e, recentemente do inglês. Distribuição geográfica Embora falada quase que exclusivamente no Japão, a língua japonesa tem sido, e ainda é, falada em alguns outros países. Estima-se que o número de falantes seja em torno de 127 milhões de pessoas. Quando o Japão ocupou a Coréia, Taiwan, partes da China e várias ilhas do Pacífico, os habitantes locais de tais países foram forçados a aprender a língua japonesa sob imposição de programas de hegemonização imperial. Como resultado, ainda há muitas pessoas nesses países que falam a língua japonesa, tão-somente ela ou tão bem quanto falam as línguas locais. Além disso, emigrantes, a maioria vivendo no Brasil, onde está a maior comunidade japonesa fora do Japão, na Austrália (especialmente Sydney, Brisbane e Melbourne), nos Estados Unidos (notavelmente na Califórnia e no Havaí), também falam japonês com freqüência. Também há uma pequena comunidade em Davao, Filipinas. Os descendentes dos emigrantes (conhecidos como nikkei, 日系, lit. "descendentes de japoneses"), porém, raramente falam a língua japonesa fluentemente. Estima-se que cerca de alguns milhões de não-japoneses estejam estudando a língua. Status oficial O japonês é a língua oficial do Japão e somente neste país ela tem também status de língua oficial de trabalho. Há duas formas da língua consideradas as padrões: hyōjungo (標準語) ou japonês padrão e kyōtsūgo (共通語) ou japonês comum. A política governamental do Japão modernizou a língua e, com isso, a distinção entre esses dois padrões foi se atenuando com o tempo. O japonês padrão pode também ser dividido em bungo (文語), lit. "língua literária", e kōgo (口語), "língua oral", que têm regras diferentes de gramática e alguma variação quanto ao vocabulário. Bungo foi o método principal de se escrever japonês até fins dos anos 1940 e ainda tem relevância entre historiadores, acadêmicos e advogados (muitas leis japonesas que remanesceram após a Segunda Guerra Mundial ainda estão escritas em bungo, embora haja esforços em modernizá-las quanto à grafia). Kōgo é o método predominante de se falar e escrever japonês nos dias atuais, embora a gramática e o vocabulário regido por bungo ainda apareça de vez em quando para efeito poético. Dialetos Vários dialetos são falados no Japão. A profusão é devida ao terreno montanhoso do arquipélago e à longa história de isolamento interno e externo do país. Os dialetos, em geral, diferem em termos de acento tonal, morfologia inflexional, vocabulário, uso das partículas e pronúncia. Alguns dialetos, embora seja mais raro, variam até no repertório de vogais. Dialetos de regiões menos centrais, como os dialetos de Tōhoku ou Tsushima, podem ser ininteligíveis para pessoas de outras partes do país. O dialeto usado em Kagoshima, na ilha Kyūshū, ao sul, é famoso por ser ininteligível não só para falantes do japonês padrão mas também a pessoas que vivem em regiões de Kyūshū vizinhas à Kagoshima. Kansai-ben, um grupo de dialetos da região centro-oeste do Japão, é falado por muitos japoneses; o dialeto de Osaka, em particular, é associado com o humor, e por isso muitos comediantes usam frases no dialeto de Osaka para dar senso de humor à ocasião. As línguas ryukyuanas são faladas nas Ilhas Ryukyu. Não são somente ininteligíveis a japoneses, mas também bastante incompreensíveis entre falantes de diferentes dialetos ryukyuanos. Devido à proximidade entre o ryukyuano e o japonês, são às vezes ditos serem apenas dialetos de uma única língua, embora acadêmicos modernos digam ser línguas separadas. Recentemente, o japonês padrão se tornou prevalente em todo o Japão, não apenas graças à televisão e ao rádio, mas também pela mobilidade crescente dentro do país devida ao sistemas rodoviário, ferroviário e aeroviário. Jovens japoneses geralmente falam seu dialeto local e a língua padrão, mas, na maioria das vezes, o dialeto local é influenciado pelo dialeto padrão, criando-se versões regionais do japonês padrão. No Brasil Como resultado da imigração japonesa no Brasil, o idioma japonês é ainda bastante difundido entre a comunidade de origem nipônica. Atualmente, a maioria dos nipo-brasileiros falam principalmente o português. A primeira geração fala com freqüência dialetos japoneses, muitos deles somente o japonês. A segunda geração é geralmente bilíngüe em japonês e português. Numa pesquisa, 53% da segunda geração declarou somente ter falado japonês na infância. Hoje, 13,3% fala apenas japonês, 18,1% apenas português e 68,8% ambas as línguas. A terceira geração é mais luso-falante, com 39,3% apenas falando português, 58,9% ambas as línguas e 1,8% apenas japonês. Os nipo-brasileiros geralmente falam mais freqüentemente o japonês quando vivem com um parente nascido no Japão. Aqueles que não vivem com um parente de primeira geração falam mais freqüentemente o português.http://www.gel.org.br/4publica-estudos-2006/sistema06/etd.pdf O japonês falado no Brasil é uma mistura de diversos dialetos influenciados pela língua portuguesa. Com o retorno dos imigrantes brasileiros do Japão, é provável que o número de falantes da língua japonesa no País cresça.http://www.labeurb.unicamp.br/elb/asiaticas/japones.htm Sistemas de pronúncia e escrita japonesas [[Imagem:Nihongo.png|right|250px|thumb|Os ideogramas, conhecidos como kanjis, que formam a palavra nihongo, Língua Japonesa.]] O japonês usa cinco sistemas de escrita diferentes: rōmaji, hiragana, katakana, kanji e os algarismos indo-arábicos. :漢字 Kanji são os caracteres de origem chinesa, usados em: * substantivos; * radicais de adjetivos e verbos; * nomes de locais e de pessoas. :平仮名 Hiragana são caracteres fonéticos usados em: * terminações flexionais de adjetivos e verbos (送り仮名 okurigana); * partículas gramaticais (助詞 joshi); * palavras para as quais não há kanji; * palavras cujo autor preferiu não escrevê-las em kanji (por motivo de legibilidade, comodidade, hábito, etc); * forma de indicar a leitura de kanji (振り仮名 furigana). :片仮名 Katakana são caracteres fonéticos usados em: * palavras e nomes estrangeiros, excluindo aquelas que originaram-se no kanji; * onomatopéias; * palavras cujo autor quis pôr destaque (da mesma forma que escreve-se em português em tipos itálicos); * nome científico de animais e plantas. :ローマ字 Rōmaji são os caracteres latinos, que são usados em: * acrônimos, por exemplo OTAN; * palavras e nomes japoneses usados em outros países, como em cartões de visita e passaportes; * nomes de firmas e produtos que necessitem ser lidos tanto no Japão quanto em outros países. Veja um exemplo de uma manchete veiculada no jornal Asahi Shimbun de 19 de abril de 2004 que compreende todas as modalidades da escrita japonesa (katakana, hiragana, kanji, caracteres latinos e números indo-arábicos em negro): :: ラドクリフ、マラソン五輪代表に1万m出場にも含み :: Radokuriffu, marason gorin daihyō ni ichi man meetoru shutsujō ni mo fukumi :: "Radcliffe, representante olímpico na maratona, também participa na prova dos 10.000 m" Ao contrário de muitas línguas orientais, a língua japonesa não é uma língua tonal. Existem vários métodos de "romanização" da língua japonesa. Dentre eles, podemos citar a romanização Hepburn, que é baseada na fonologia inglesa, dentre outras. As palavras do japonês se compõem de sílabas curtas (moras) formadas por consoantes seguidas de vogais, como por exemplo as palavras Hiroshima (hi-ro-shi-ma) e Nagasaki (na-ga-sa-ki). Esta regra geral acontece freqüentemente, exceto: 1. algumas vezes, a consoante pode ser omitida, com conseqüente formação de uma mora composta por apenas uma vogal; Ex.: 青い,あおい, aoi, a-o-i, "azul" 2. no lugar da consoante, pode vir uma semivogal y''' ou '''w; Ex: 柔らかい,やわらかい, yawarakai, ya-wa-ra-ka-i, "macio, mole" 3. a consoante nasal n''' pode formar por si só uma mora, sem contribuição de vogais; Ex:漢字,かんじ, '''kanji, ka-n-ji, "caracteres chineses" 4. a pausa, uma mora especial, tem comprimento como se houvesse uma consoante adicional; Ex:学校,がっこう, gakkou, ga-k-ko-o, "escola" 5. consoante e vogal podem vir intercaladas por uma semivogal y'''; Ex:教室,きょうしつ, '''kyoushitsu, kyo-o-shi-tsu, "sala de aula" 6. um alongamento vocálico forma uma mora "dobrada". Ex:大きい,おおきい, ookii, o-o-ki-i, "grande" Sonoridade da língua japonesa Vogais: existem cinco, muito semelhantes às das línguas italiana e espanhola, com sons "puros", exceto pelo som u''', que assemelha-se com o '''u francês ou o ü''' alemão. A ordem das vogais no japonês é '''a, i''', '''u, e''', '''o. O u''' e o '''i podem aparecer após outras moras para indicar o alongamento da vogal da mora anterior (ex: がっこう ga-k-ko-o, "escola"; すいえい su-i-e-e ou, às vezes, su-i-ei, "natação") Consoantes: são muito próximas às da língua portuguesa; dentre elas, temos k''', '''g, s''', '''z, t''', '''d, n''', '''h, b''', '''p, m''', '''r. Algumas observações, porém, devem ser levadas em conta: * A união de s''' com '''i forma shi, que tem som do xi português * A união de t''' com '''i ou y''' forma chi ou ti, que tem som do tch em "tchau", e a de '''t com u''' forma tsu, que tem som do zu no "Zucker" alemão * O '''g é sempre forte; com i''' e '''e, forma sons semelhantes ao gui e ao gue portugueses, respectivamente * O h''' é aspirado, como no inglês; com '''u, dá uma mora que é uma mistura dos sons portugueses ru (de "rua") e fu (de "fumaça"), ou /hhu/ * O r''' é semelhante ao '''r de meio de frase em português, como em "caro" * O n''' nasal pode, quando representa uma mora singular, apresentar som do ng inglês. Quando precede '''p, b''' ou '''m, muda para o som de m''' * O '''j tem som do gi no "giorno" italiano, ou /dzh/ * As pausas, representadas por consoantes duplicadas, têm comprimento igual à de uma consoante singular Silabário japonês A tabela a seguir mostra as formas ''hiragana'' e ''katakana'' de escrita junto com o sistema Hepburn, também conhecido como o principal sistema de Roomaji. Ver Artigo Principal: Hiragana & Katakana Entonação A entonação no japonês manifesta-se pela mudança na altura do som de uma ou outra mora. Ela tem um papel secundário, existindo em alguns poucos casos em que a mudança na melodia da palavra produz mudança de sentido (ex:雨.あめ.à'me, "chuva"; 飴.あめ.a'mé, "bala, doce"). Os dialetos japoneses apresentam várias diferenças quanto ao tipo, posição e amplitude da entonação. Gramática A gramática da língua japonesa, embora bastante diferente da gramática da língua portuguesa, é relativamente simples e regular (fora algumas exceções), que permite seu aprendizado de forma até bastante rápida. Por este mesmo motivo, falantes nativos do japonês precisam de um esforço suplementar para o aprendizado de línguas estrangeiras. Na seqüência, estão apresentadas algumas das características da gramática da língua japonesa. A ordem básica das palavras em uma proposição é sujeito-''objeto''-''verbo'' (SOV). Além disso, em geral, o objeto se põe na ordem tempo-''modo''-''lugar''. A estrutura básica de uma frase é tópico-''comentário''. O tópico é um termo com significado amplo; pode coincidir ou não com o sujeito da frase e compreende outras informações já conhecidas, ou que já não necessitam ser explicadas. O comentário é a parte da frase que traz informações novas ao diálogo. Tome-se por exemplo a frase こちらは田中さんです。''Kochira wa Tanaka-san desu'', "Este é o(a) Sr(a). Tanaka". A palavra kochira, lit. "este lado", é seguida da partícula wa, um marcador de tópico que indica o sujeito da frase; de forma que o significado de kochira wa é "Quanto a (esta pessoa d)este lado". Tanaka-san, "Sr(a). Tanaka", é a informação nova. No final aparece desu, que é equivalente ao português "é", um verbo de ligação, no caso. O japonês, assim como o chinês e o coreano, é uma língua na qual o tópico e o sujeito não se confundem, aparecendo de forma separada. Um exemplo que explicita tópico e sujeito separadamente é a frase 象は鼻が長い。''Zō wa hana ga nagai'', "Os elefantes têm tromba comprida", entretanto, literalmente, quer dizer "Quanto aos elefantes, a tromba é comprida". O tópico é 象 zō, "elefante(s)"; o sujeito, 鼻 hana, "nariz, tromba", é marcado pela partícula ga. Veja que 長い nagai, "comprido(a)", embora seja apenas um adjetivo, forma uma predicação completa, isto é, equivale a "é comprido(a)", no caso. Os substantivos não têm gênero, nem número e não se flexionam. A palavra 本 hon pode significar "um livro", "o livro", "alguns livros" e "os livros". Se o número é de contexto importante, ele pode ser construído de tal forma que possa ser compreendido, geralmente com o emprego de advérbios de quantidade. Excepcionalmente, substantivos que representam pessoas podem ser seguidos de sufixos indicadores de plural (''-tachi'', ''-ra'' ou ''-domo''). Por exemplo, 僕 boku, "eu" usado por meninos ou homens adultos, pode ter a forma plural bokura ou bokutachi, "nós". Observe que os pronomes em japonês se comportam como substantivos. Nem sempre a simples adição do sufixo ''-tachi'' dará o respectivo plural do substantivo ao qual é aplicado; às vezes, pode indicar um grupo de pessoas dentre as quais o indivíduo-sujeito faz parte. Por exemplo, お母さん okāsan significa "mamãe", mas お母さん達 okāsan-tachi pode significar tanto "mamães" como "mamãe e as outras pessoas que a acompanham". Existe também uma forma vinda do japonês antigo de representar o plural, que é através da duplicação do substantivo: 人 hito, "homem", e 人々 hitobito, "homens". O caractere 々 serve para repetir e substituir o caractere chinês anterior. Os sintagmas têm a função sintática indicada pela partícula que os sucedem imediatamente. Como regra geral, além da partícula は wa apresentada anteriormente, temos a possessão indicada pela partícula の no, o sujeito, pela partícula が ga, o objeto direto, pela partícula を o''', o objeto indireto, pela partícula に '''ni, a direção ou destino de uma ação, pela partícula へ e e outras. Exemplos: 空の色 sora no iro, "cor do céu" (céu = 空); 水を飲む mizu o nomu, "beber água" (água = 水); 歯が痛い ha ga itai, "o dente dói" ou "meu dente dói", dependendo do contexto; 学校へ行く gakkō e iku, "ir à escola", etc. Os verbos são conjugados em dois tempos, tecnicamente nomeados de "passado" e "não-passado", este último incluindo tanto o presente como o futuro. Não existem flexões de número e pessoa. Por exemplo, 行く iku, "ir", também pode significar "vou", "vais", "vai", "vamos" etc. Além do modo infinitivo, temos o modo indicativo, modo imperativo ríspido, modo imperativo coletivo, modo volitivo, modo causativo, forma -te e dois modos condicionais. Cada modo tem ambas as formas afirmativa e negativa. A chamada forma -te é aproximadamente o gerúndio da língua portuguesa, embora seja usada ainda para exprimir outros tempos. Existem três categorias principais de adjetivos na língua japonesa, que diferem entre si no ponto de vista sintático: adjetivos -i, adjetivos -na e adjetivos propriamente ditos (mas desses últimos existem muito poucos). Os adjetivos -i são aqueles que terminam com い i'', como no exemplo anterior 長い ''nagai, "comprido(a)", "longo(a)". Esta categoria de adjetivos se comporta de forma similar a verbos, por exemplo, formando negativos de forma semelhante, formando o modo condicional e conjugando-se nos dois tempos: o passado de 長い é 長かった nagakatta ("era longo"). Por sua vez, os adjetivos -na comportam-se como se fossem substantivos, desconhecendo qualquer tipo de flexão. A diferença entre adjetivos -na e substantivos propriamente ditos está no fato de o adjetivo poder determinar um substantivo: por exemplo, em 静かな子 shizuka na ko, "um menino(a) comportado", onde 子 ko, "menino", é determinado por 静かな. Os adjetivos propriamente ditos formam uma categoria restrita; não podem vir no lugar de predicações e nem podem ser independentes de substantivos. Por exemplo, 色んな人 iron'na hito, "diversas pessoas". O verbo する suru, "fazer", pode acompanhar uma série de substantivos para formar inúmeros verbos, de forma similar à construção "fazer a barba", "fazer bobagem", do português. Como exemplo, de 勉強 benkyō , "lição de casa", "estudo", forma-se 勉強する benkyō suru, "estudar". Existe um número grande de verbos compostos, formados pelo acoplamento de verbos de significados diferentes que, juntos, dão um conceito totalmente novo. Por exemplo, 入り込む hairikomu, "introduzir", "inserir", que se compõe de hairu, "entrar", e komu, "lotar". Embora a língua japonesa tenha uma coleção grande de pronomes pessoais (existem cerca de dez variações do pronome "eu"), freqüentemente eles são omitidos. Muitas vezes são substituídos pelo nome da pessoa respectiva ou simplesmente omitidos quando pode ser subentendido. A frase 忙しい。''isogashii'' contém apenas uma palavra, mas dependendo do contexto pode ser interpretada como "(Eu) estou ocupado". Especialmente na língua japonesa falada, usam-se "partículas finais", que são palavras curtas (geralmente de uma mora) e que mudam o propósito da frase. Como exemplo, face à frase "Chove", obtém-se diversas variações na tradução devidas simplesmente à tal partícula (os parênteses clarificam a situação respectiva pela extensão da frase): :: 雨が降ってるよ。 Ame ga futteru yo "Está chovendo, viu? (leva um guarda-chuva)" :: 雨が降ってるね。 Ame ga futteru ne "Está chovendo, não? (como voltaremos para casa?)" :: 雨が降ってるわ。 Ame ga fetteru wa "Está chovendo!" (feminino) :: 雨が降ってるさ。 Ame ga futteru sa "Ih, está chovendo! (desse jeito não vamos passear!)" A língua japonesa é rica em palavras e expressões onomatopéicas e expressões que representam estados físicos ou psicológicos. Tais expressões são divididas em giongo, lit. "onomatopéias", e gitaigo, lit. "expressões que imitam o estado físico ou psicológico". Onomatopéias existem em qualquer língua (o japonês wan-wan seria o au-au português), mas o gitaigo japonês é muito mais numeroso comparativamente a outras línguas. Exemplos de gitaigo: nuru-nuru (ser escorregadio), pika-pika (ser piscante ou cintilante), pera-pera (ser falante ou fluente em uma língua), shiin (silêncio absoluto), sukkiri (o sentimento de estar livre de problemas), hakkiri (direto, sem ambigüidades), etc. Embora geralmente as palavras de qualquer língua possam ser consideradas símbolos que representam algo a nível auditivo, nenhuma idéia normalmente possui ligação evidente entre som e conceito; as onomatopéias, porém, apresentam uma ligação clara entre pronúncia e conceito. Gatos, por exemplo, parecem fazer miau, de forma que o miado de gatos pode ser aproximado à pronúncia da onomatopéia "miau". Neste ponto de vista, o gitaigo é uma construção intermediária, na medida que o conceito exprimido não é nem evidente, nem ausente. Depois do aprendizado de um número apreciável desses termos, tanto uma criança japonesa como um estudante da língua japonesa poderá ser capaz de adivinhar, eventualmente auxiliado pelo contexto, o significado de um novo gitaigo. Deve-se frisar que ambos, giongo e gitaigo, são usados indiscriminadamente e com muita freqüência por japoneses de todas as faixas etárias, seja na forma escrita, seja na conversação. Um outro aspecto da língua japonesa está relacionado com a maneira com que se dá conta da origem das informações. Enquanto em português diz-se "Crê-se que...", "É provável que...", "Parece que...", em japonês isto é muito mais sistemático e mais sutil. Existem vários exemplos da frase "É provável que..." em japonês, cada uma com um nível de probabilidade diferente. Existem muitos pares de verbos com o mesmo significado, diferindo apenas por um deles ser a forma transitiva e o outro, a intransitiva. O que em português são os verbos "cair" e "derrubar", em japonês é um só verbo, com a forma intransitiva 落ちる ochiru, "cair", e a forma transitiva 落とす otosu, "derrubar". Conjugação dos verbos Polidez De uma forma muito diferente de outras línguas, a língua japonesa tem um sistema gramatical e léxico de exprimir diferentes graus de cortesia. Pode-se dizer que existem basicamente três níveis de polidez, embora seja impossível teorizá-lo, já que a delimitação dos níveis de cortesia é difícil por causa da interdependência entre cada um dos níveis. As crianças aprendem nos primeiros anos de vida uma forma simples de se exprimir, familiar. Este modo de se exprimir é usado por todo falante nativo quando pensa consigo mesmo, quando fala consigo mesmo, quando fala com pessoas de nível social e profissional igual ou inferior ao seu, ou em ambiente familiar, independente da idade. A gramática está na sua forma mais simples e abreviada, embora esteticamente seja a forma mais direta. Mesmo falando perante o imperador, se um mosquito picar um japonês, ele dirá 痛い! itai! (equivalente a "Ai!"), o que não contém nenhum elemento de cortesia. (--continua--) thumb|right|200px|Verbos "dar" e "receber" em japonês Fonologia center|300px Números O número quatro (四) ganhou esse preferencial (2) devido ao outro significado também concedido a sua pronuncia "shi", que significa "morte". Este número é bastante evitado na língua japonesa, como sua omissão em números de casas, hospitais, carros, códigos postais, etc. Popularmente, o preferencial é a pronúncia "yon" * Títulos honoríficos japoneses * Palavras japonesas de origem portuguesa * Frases comuns em diferentes línguas * Otaku Project - Curso virtual pela internet * Jim Breen's Japanese Page Uma vasta coleção de recursos, incluindo links para dicionários online e tradutores. - * Federación de Asociaciones Japonesas del Paraguay - Escuelas japonesas * Japonês alfabeto exercício (PDF)